


Cold Rain

by HJC_LGBT



Series: Sensuale e tragica città [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Mentions of Sex, Rain, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJC_LGBT/pseuds/HJC_LGBT
Summary: It was raining the night that I met you...The life events taking place in Benvolio's life marked by the falling of cold rain. Taking place within my Verona e qui... universe.
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Series: Sensuale e tragica città [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565662
Kudos: 10





	Cold Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on the bus over a few days of rainfall, straight up made me cry on a public bus and made my friends sad as well. Hope it has the same effect here

It was raining the night that I met you. That warm summer night turned cold by the sudden downpour, reflecting my mood. There you were at my window, looking perfectly put together despite the wild weather. You looked beautiful all decked in your finery, eyes glinting in the moonlight, hair fluttering gracefully in a gentle wind. You took me from rooftop to rooftop, showing me the city. You kissed me that night on the rooftop of your future house. The backdrop, the most gorgeous sunset I'd ever seen.

Our romance blossomed years later. Me, aged sixteen, letting you in through that same window just so you could kiss me. I loved you then, you loved me. We were both so afraid to say it, we both hid it for so long. But night after night you'd be there at my window, whispering soft words inbetween the soft kisses. While the world outside poured with cold rain. The warmth we radiated disconnected us from that world.

Twenty one years old and making big decisions. You had made a name for yourself, burying all those feelings under the adulation and applause of the crowds you'd play to every night and in the men you decided to be with those nights. While I stayed here and started working in bars until one day I had enough experience to open up my own bar. You'd just played to a crowd of what must have been a thousand people in Rome when I called you, beckoning you home to sing at my bar for opening night. That night when you were finally ready to tell me that you loved me like I had always loved you. We went up to the roof of your house again, just like we had all those years ago. That's where you kissed me again for the first time in 4 years. The rain that started was cold, but it didn't feel that way. The crispness of June. 

The rain poured outside your window as we moved together that night. Two bodies intertwining to become one. The beauty of it. The heat we both exuded. We didn't feel that cold rain. We overpowered it. Even the next morning when it hit the ground outside harder than our emotions hit us. You shouldn't have felt so bad about waiting so long to say anything. I would've waited a lifetime for you. I almost did.

7 years later you asked me to marry you. In that bar where we began, on that stage where you sang to me those years ago. Afterwards we went up to that roof again. What was once just yours, now ours. We sat up there for hours, talking, kissing and being so in love before the rain began. You didn't want me to get sick so you carried me inside. God, you radiated a pure love for me that night. Every night. I never wanted to even think about a life without you. It didn't seem possible. We always felt like one being. Especially as you held me to the tune of cold rain, falling onto the window pane.

It's raining tonight now I've lost you. This warm summer night turned cold by the sudden downpour, reflecting my mood. I know tonight you won't be here at my window, Our window. No matter how much I cry. Now it's just me and this cold rain.


End file.
